


Skinny Dipping

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Roy’s relaxing.  Yeah. <br/>Notes:  Um.  Yeah.  Pre-series.  Roy’s probably around fifteenish, in my mind’s eye.  <br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa and I are just like sisters.  Not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dipping

“Oh, god,” Roy sighed. He lay in the cool water, relaxing as it lapped over his body, covering his chest, but not nearly deep enough to reach his chin. Sighing, he wriggled his toes, the tiny ripples moving over his skin. 

“Well, well, well.” 

Eyes snapping open, Roy stared up at his aunt. Her arms were folded, and her eyebrow drifted up. “Eep!” His hands snapped down over his penis. 

“I hope there is a reason you’re naked in my pond,” Aunt Chris said dryly. “Scaring my gold fish.” 

“Um.” Roy gave her a sickly grin. “It seemed like a good idea at the time?” 

“Of course it did.” Aunt Chris pointed. “Get out of the pond, Roy-boy.” 

“I, um. Towel?” Roy hoped she’d give it to him, but instead, she kicked it farther away. Damn it. With a whine, he crawled out of the water, the fish darting from his movements. Stupid fish. Stupid cool water. He risked a glance at his aunt, seeing the twinkle in her dark eye. Oh, god. He was never going to hear the end of this, he just knew it. Sidling around her, Roy tried to reach for his towel, only to watch it get snatched away. 

His eyes slowly lifted to the sight of Aunt Chris’s girls, all grinning at him. The blush that hit had to start from his feet and run over his body; he could _feel_ it. 

“Roy-boy, were you fishing in the pond?” Aunt Chris asked, waving her hand at his midsection. 

Roy blushed harder. “No!” 

“Then why was that worm out of your clothes and in my water?” 

Gaping, Roy realized, no matter what, getting out of this alive was going to be the best he could hope for.


End file.
